Harry Potter and theSlayer? revised
by Kira-Jayde
Summary: same summary as the other version. i will change this summary once the other version is deleted after i add two more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I, Kira-Jayde do not own Spike, But I really, really, wanna!**

**This fic has been revised, and originally was written before the 6****th**** and 7****th**** Harry Potter Books, and before I saw all of the Seventh Season of Buffy.**

**The story line is set just after the Sixth Harry Potter book, with some minor changes. Neither Sirius Black or Albus Dumbledore died. They are both alive and well and awesome in my story. And Harry Potter goes to school this year. The time line coincides with after the Seventh Season of Buffy, after the Hell Mouth has been closed. Again some minor changes. Firstly Spike did not die. I refuse to let the thought cross my mind. Instead of him sacrificing himself, Buffy did. Dawn was then called/activated as a result. The Spell Willow cast to activate all Potentials, faded away shortly after Buffy died. Dawn stayed and trained with Spike until shewas 19 and then left SunnyHell. **

**Going on technicality, when a Slayer dies a new one is activated. There was no mention of if a slayer died twice, so the rule still applies. When Buffy died the Second time, in season 5, another slayer was activated. Her name for the sake of the story, is Sarah. Sarah is dead, and my character, Sa'Tyrra, was activated.**

**If there are any problems or if I have created confusion, just message me and I will give you a full background, so you can understand it better.**

* * *

**Chapter one.**

My jaw dropped. My mind went on a rampage. Suddenly I really didn't like my parents any more. Surely at the age of Seventeen I should have a say in what happens in my life, right? Apparently not. My parents, the people who loved and cared for me and raised me as their own since I was a baby, were sending me off to England to live with my aunt and uncle. It was an outrage, and damn right unfair.

"You can't just send me off to live them! Sure they are nice people, but they live on the other side of the world!" I screamed at the people I had called mom and dad.

"Tyrra, please. We want to renovate the house. You will end up getting in the way. It's not going to be for long. I am sure you will enjoy your time over there immensely." My mother frowned. She was trying to reason with me.

"I will stay with Spike, he won't mind."

"My dear. We know he is your Watcher, but the man lives in a crypt. That can't be healthy for you." My dad put his coffee mug down and slid his hand down his face with a sigh.

I glared at the pair of them from across the coffee table. If I wanted to I could have thrown the table across the room and into the backyard, but that would have resulted in some serious magic being used on my ass.

"I don't care. I am not going!" I ran out of the kitchen in tears. I sure as hell didn't want to live over in England with my snobby Aunt and Uncle. I walked up the stairs to my room and slammed the door so hard it fell of its hinges. I stared at it, and decided to leave it there. I knew it was inevitable. I would end up going over seas, sooner or later. I didn't want to. I didn't want to leave Spike behind. I loved him. I didn't want to leave him, and I hated my parents for even suggesting it. Of course, that presented one problem. Spike didn't love me. So he would probably agree with my parents. Damn them all to seventh hell! Grabbing my cardigan off my bed I went back down stairs and out the front door.

Mindless wandering, it's not really mindless. Something in my subconscious, led me to Spike's Crypt. I spose it was just as well. I needed to say good bye to him anyway, and organise another Watcher over in England. I stared at the huge wooden door in front of me. There was still sunlight out, so he would probably be sleeping. The last thing I wanted to do was wake him up. I sat down on the step, with my chin on my knees and stared out at the cemetery in front of me. I would just wait an hour or so. Probably rack my brain and trying to compose myself before I went in there and cried all over him.

I clearly wasn't paying attentions to my surroundings. Well duh! Otherwise I would have sensed the vampire that closed in on me. I didn't notice them until it was too late. I looked up just in time to see a foot connect with my face. It fucking hurt as I was knocked back into the wooden door I was sitting in front of. I flipped myself upright and pulled the stake from my boot. This wouldn't be too hard. The vamp advanced on me and I went into action. A punch to the face had the vampire backing up a few steps. My smile seemed to annoy him.

"You will die, slayer."

"That's what they all say," I smirked and threw the stake at his heart. I missed. Which sucked. But I didn't have to do much else, because Spike popped up from behind him and ripped his head off, with a sickening crack.

"Must you steal all my fun?" I asked, walking over to him to retrieve my stake.

"Maybe if you hit him properly, I wouldn't have to keep saving your ass."

I glared at him before turning around and walking into his crypt. I sighed and plopped my self down into the shabby but comfortable Sofa located in the center of the room. Spike closed and locked the door behind him. My eyes followed him as he walked across to the sofa and plonked himself down next to me.

"So pet, why aren't you sitting down to dinner?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Maybe I am not hungry."

He laughed. "Pet, you're always hungry. Try again."

Turning my head to look at him, I melted. His gorgeous, messy, white locks, those AMAZING blue eyes and that heart melting smirk. No wonder I loved him.

"Well, we can stare at my awesomeness all night, or you can tell me why you are off your game."

Sigh. Straight to the point. But gods was he gorgeous.

"Sa'Tyrra."

I snapped to attention, "yup?"

"Why are you not at dinner?"

I sighed. I had to tell him. "My parents are sending me away while they renovate the house."

"Why would they send you away? Surely slayer strength would come in handy."

"Don't ask me. I don't have a say on what happens in my life. I don't even know how long I will be gone for." I fought back tears. "I don't want to leave. You are my only friend, you've always been here for me."

He slid his arms around me, and shifted me onto his lap, and gave me a hug. "And I always will pet. Even if you move, you can still send me letters. I will always write back. Don't cry luv," he added when I burst into tears.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. My phone rang, but I ignored it. It would have been my parents telling me to come home. I wouldn't see Spike for god knows how long.

"Here, I want you to have this," I said pulling my necklace off. I put it around his neck and played with the small heart pendent attached to it. "I'll come back and get this soon. I promise."

"well luv, I got you something too." He shifted me slightly so he could reach under the sofa to pull out a medium sized gift box, a pink one to be precise. I raised an eyebrow at the colour of it. He shrugged.

"So its was a ladies shop, of course it's gonna be pink." He placed it on my lap and waited for me to open it. I smiled and lifted the lid. There was also pink tissue paper covering the contents, I pulled it open, and pulled out something leather. Once it was free from the box I could see that it was a leather duster. I squealed and slipped it one. I loved it! It was a female version of the one spike always wore, that I always stole. I hugged him again.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it! Thank you." I lent forward and kissed him on the lips. He slid his hands to my back and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. I drew back suddenly and brought my fingers to my lips.

"I'm sorry, pet, I didn't mean-" my mouth being pressed against his again cut him off. He began nibbling gently on my bottom lip, seeking entry. I parted my lips and his tongue began massaging the inside of my mouth. I sighed against his lips. He swallowed the sound and moved his hands under my long skirt to my thighs and slid them up my creamy skin. It brought my stomach to flip flops and a deep heat just below my stomach. I moved my hands through his curly blonde hair. I pulled away after several minutes.

"I have to go," I said quickly and slid off his lap. I looked at the door and sighed. "Could you unlock the door, please?"

"Sure." Spike stood up and walked over to unlock the door. I watched him. I shouldn't have kissed him. Sure, I loved him, but maybe he didn't love me. Maybe he just thought of me as an annoying kid that pestered him every night. Maybe my leaving wasn't such a bad idea, especially if that's how he felt.

Spike came up behind me fully dressed with his duster on. "I'll walk you home." He said softly and walked out ahead of me.

I sighed, mainly because I wanted him to kiss me again. But that wasn't likely to happen. I followed him outside, not looking up from the ground. The walk to my house was silent. Spike stopped at the front door. I stood next to him.

"Um… thanks, for walking me home. And for the duster."

"You're welcome," he said.

We stood in silence for several minutes.

Spike watched as she stared at the floor. He wanted to kiss her again. But he wasn't sure how she would take it. She reached up for the door handle and his lust got the better side of him. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall beside the door. He crushed her mouth with his, in a rough kiss. She surprised him and kissed him back, just as hard. He growled against her mouth. He moved his mouth down to her neck.

"I love you," he murmured, grinding his hips to hers. Sa'Tyrra gasped and pushed him away. She opened the door and ran inside, crying. Spike sighed and mentally kicked himself for kissing her. He walked down the front path till he reached the road. He looked back up at her window. She was sitting on the window seat, looking out at the street. She saw him standing there and moved away.

_You bloody idiot! Why did you kiss her? You stupid dickhead. _Spike smacked himself on the forehead and walked back to his crypt.

I closed the front door behind me and lent back against it for a few seconds. I ran upstairs and sat on the window seat in my room. I had tears streaming down my cheeks and I did nothing to stop them. He had kissed me. He had said that he loved me. And now that I finally knew, I was leaving the country. I would probably never see him again. A look out the window showed Spike walking down the path when he stopped and looked up at me. I couldn't stand to see him, knowing that he loved me and that I was leaving. I stood up and moved away. I packed my suitcases with things I felt I needed, not knowing the vamp population in, wherever it was I was going. When I had finished, the woman who called her self my mother, came up to my room. She saw that I had been crying.

"What's the matter, dear?" She asked sitting on the bed. I couldn't take it. My mother obviously had no idea that I loved him. And it was their fault I had to leave him.

"You! That's what's the matter! I love him! And I just found out that he loves me! I have to leave him behind! So you're the problem! I hate you!" I threw a sword at the door. It hit it side on and fell to the floor. "Get out!"

My mother looked at me sadly. "I didn't want to send you away dear. I know that he loves you. And I know that you love him. You'll be gone for a year. I'll make him stay till you come back, I promise." She stood up and left the room. I slid to the floor and cried my self to sleep.

* * *

**TADA!**

**What do you think? I have left the old version of the story up until I finish posting the next three chapters I think.**

**This version is different from the last. I have put it into First person, although there is a bit of second person, here and there.**

**Also I am asking for help. I have the plot worked out and pretty much what I want to happen but I need some help… spreading it out I spose you could call it. If any one would like to take the time to help me buff the story out that would be greatly appreciated.**

**Let me know what you think and hopefully I will have the next chapter up soonish.**


	2. Chapter 2

Long awaited second chapter. Please enjoy!

* * *

When my plane landed and we were given permission to disembark from the plane, I practically flew off the damn thing. I hate planes and I hate flying of any sort. My flight was shit house. Six screaming kid; it never ended. One kid would stop screaming and another would pick up in its place. It was almost as if the scheming shits planned it. I wanted to gag each and every one of them. And I am sure I wasn't the only one who wanted to.

Once I was on flat land I dropped my handbag and stretched. Being a slayer full of energy on a sixteen hour flight being cooped up in a plane seat didn't do my muscles any good. I glanced around the crowded airport trying to catch a glimpse of some one who looked like they might be related to me. No one caught my eye and I had no clue where I was so I picked up my hand bag and followed the crowed of people who also got off my plane. I tried to follow the signs that would lead me to the luggage carousel but it ended up being easier to just follow every one else. I pushed my way through a crowd of people who were rudely standing around in my way until I had a full view on the conveyer belt shuffling along the suitcases on top of it. I easily located my two large gothic looking suitcases and hauled them off the belt. I pulled them along until I found an empty trolley to place them on before heading down to customs.

Thankfully my spells held up and I was in and out in minutes. I had bewitched my suitcases to show lots of clothes and shoes when put through the x-ray scanner. Only one suitcase actually contained clothes and shoes, which had been magically shrunk to fit into only one of them. The other case contained my Slayer stuff. Stakes, vials of holy water, my water gun, crosses, a UV ray torch(works a charm), and some books for me to study on other demons and things I should know about previous Slayers. I figured I was going to have plenty of time to read them, so I might as well get it over and done with. I thanked the customs officer who was dealing with me and made my way to the travelators going downstairs. In the foyer it was packed. I mean tonnes of people. I ended up having to stand on top of my luggage just to see over the crowd. And I ain't a short ass either. I'm six foot. I was hoping to see anything thing of my alleged relative whom I had never seen. Turned out he was impossible to miss. Greying, starting to bald and very much on the large side. And he was identical to my father.

Uncle Vernon turned out to be a grumpy old fart. He didn't talk much either.

"Sa'Tyrra?" he asked as I approached him.

"That's me. I think," I answered taking in the sight of him now that I was up close. He wasn't very tall. He had a scruffy moustache very similar to my fathers, and the same beady eyes. He really was on the big side. I bet I could have fit five of me into his trousers. Not that I had the urge to touch his trousers. Ever.

He nodded once, spun on his heel and waddled off, leaving me to follow and bring along my luggage. Which unfortunately I did.

The drive was slow. And stupid British people drive on the wrong bloody side of the road. And there accents just sucked. Except Spike's of course; his was gorgeous. We finally began to slow down and we turned onto a smaller street filled with neat identical little townhouses, with neat little identical yards and neat little similar cars. Oh boy. Houston, we have Stepford. This was going to be fun. We ended up stopping at the fourth house in. but the street went on for ever…. Well ten houses maybe. On both sides… that was forever to me. Vernon pulled into the drive way to number 4. He helped me take my suitcases out of the car and drag them into the house. I closed the front door behind me in time to hear Vernon shout up the stairs.

"Get down here now!"

A lady I can only assume was my aunt petunia entered the front foyer from the left.

"Hello dear. You must be tired. You'll be staying in Duddy's room. He won't be using it while he is away."

She was thin and lanky; complete opposite from Vernon. She still had a head of black hair, unlike Vernon who was balding. She seemed nice enough, but Petunia soon lost my attention as a gorgeous guy around my age walked down the stairs.

"You screamed?" he asked, glaring at Vernon. Well cousin Daddy was hot. Thank the goddess.

"Take Sa'Tyrra's things upstairs and put them in Dudley's room. Don't drop them or touch anything." Okays, so he wasn't Dudley.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." He turned to face me and I gasped. We were identical. We had the same vibrant green eyes, although his hid behind large round glasses. His thick jet black hair was a mess on his head, while mine was neatly straightened to perfection. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a bright orange T-shirt with "Chudley Cannons" printed on it. I figured it was a team jersey.

The guy grabbed my suitcases and took them upstairs without another word. I must have looked sad because Petunia whisked me into the kitchen and sat me down at the table in front of a tea cup full of peppermint tea. I drooled. It was my favourite flavour. Spike used to make it for me to relax me after a training session. Spike. It seemed everything over here was reminding me of him.

"I think I am gonna unpack and rest a bit. It's been a long flight. Thank you for the tea. It's my favourite," I said after gulping down the still hot liquid.

"That's alright dear," petunia took my empty cup and put it in the dishwasher. I stood up and headed up the stairs. Vernon was standing at the base of the stairs. I tilted my head to the side.

"Something wrong Uncle Vernon?"

He cleared his throat and shifted on his feet. "You are to stay away from Harry. He is deranged He says things. Delusional things."

"Okays, not a problem. Stay away from Harry. Check." So Mr Hottie's name was Harry. Vernon nodded at me and left me to make my way up the stairs. At the top of said stairs I was faced with a hallway with four doors. Only one room was open. As I walked up to the entrance I could see the room's contents.

A small bed was pushed into one corner furthest from the door and an old desk ready for retirement stood under the window. The floor boards were uneven and a pathetic old cupboard stood beside the door. It was shabby to say the least. I didn't get a better look because the door was pulled closed by Harry. He stepped back and lent against the railing.

"Your room is the next one, he said with that god awful accent. Which actually didn't sound that bad from him.

_Fuck he is hot. _"Oh Okays, thanks. Was that your room?"

"Yes, and Vernon will shoot you if he found you in there."

"You a criminal? Done some time? Got to be an awesome reason why uncle V says you're a psycho."

He seemed to think on it for a little bit before answering. He was seriously cute.

"I'm just different," he said finally before standing up and opening the door next to his. This room was nothing like Harry's room. It was bright and cheery. There was a huge ass queen bed in the middle of one wall. A dark wood chest of drawers stood under the windows and a large matching cupboard was opposite the bed. Both of the items were varnished and well looked after. The floor boards were neat, level and polished to a shine. Very different to harry's.

He entered his room and closed the door behind him. Leaving me alone in the hallway. I could see my suitcases stacked neatly at the foot of the bed. One of those contained stakes and bottles of holy water, crucifixes spells and herbs. Things I needed in my life. Things I needed to save the world. Harry might think he was different. But I was different too.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. I also need some ideas, I am very open to them. Third chapter should be up soonish

Kira Jayde


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were unusual to say the least. Getting used to waking up at a different time, the weather, the different humidity and my relatives. As it turned out, Harry was my cousin on Petunia's side. He was orphaned at a young age and sent to live with his aunt and uncle. I never saw him at meal times and I hardly ever saw him around the house either. I didn't bother to ask Petunia or Vernon why I never saw him. London was a coldish place. Well colder then California ever was. The neighbour hood was always quite. There would be noise in the morning at seven am, when all the workers in the street would leave for work, and again at five pm, when they all came home again. Petunia was a stay at home something and often went grocery shopping for things to make cakes and biscuits and Pavlovas and every other sort of dessert you could imagine. I loved to cook, so I found something to do with her during the day so I wasn't bored all the time. We had roasts for lunch and fancy restaurant type meals for dinner. I would always sneak a plate up to Harry's room before bed and slide it in through the door after I opened it a crack. I always woke up in the mornings to find the clean empty plate just inside my door. Petunia had gone into a rage one morning, to find some of the left overs missing and was set to walk up to Harry's room and tear into him, but I stopped her and told her that I had been the one who took it, because I got hungry during the night. She seemed to be okay with that because she glared at Harry and stomped her way down stairs. I always left a note on the fridge after that, to say I had taken some left overs, in case I wasn't there to hold her back one day and she got stuck into Harry.

The rest of the time that I wasn't cooking I was in my room. I had removed all my stuff from my suitcases and put things around the room, and all my clothes into the drawers and cupboard. My other suitcase stayed under my bed. I hadn't really ventured outside enough to find out what the vampire population was like over here, so it all stayed under the bed till I could find out if I would need to pull it out or not.

I was in sprawled on the middle of my bed drawing away in my sketch book when a knock sounded on my door. I was in the middle of drawing Spike, so I didn't want to be interrupted. But I told them to come in anyway.

Turned out to be Harry. He stood in my doorway with a frown on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him. He had never knocked on my door before. I put down my pencil and waited for him to speak.

"You lied to me." He said finally.

"About what? I asked, raising an eyebrow. Maybe he found out I was a Slayer.

"You are a Witch."

The sneaky bastard had been going through my things. "Going through my things is a sure fire way for me to not like you."

"No. You received a Hogwarts Letter."

I blinked. "A hogs-what?" What the hell was this kid smoking?

"You've never received a Hogwarts Letter?"

"Are you smoking crack? Of course I bloody haven't. Maybe Vernon was right about you saying funny stuff."

"Did you go to Durmstrang, or Beaubaxtons?"

Harry was freaking me out, and I didn't like it. If he didn't shut up I would have to go Slayer on his cute little ass.

He continued on. "You've never been to any of these schools?"

I sighed. "No, I haven't. I learnt all my magic at home. It must be a mistake. Throw it out." I picked up my sketch book and pencil. Harry closed the door and walked up to the bed.

"You don't get the severity of this. If you don't answer a Hogwarts Letter, they send more of them. And more of them. And if you move, they will know where you are. The last thing you want is the Dursley's finding out that you aren't normal. They will treat you like me."

Like him? They treated him like shit because he was a wizard? Wait… Harry was a wizard….? "But Vernon's brother is a Wizard…"

"Vernon has a brother?" Harry looked surprised.

I frowned. "Where did you think I was from? Vernon's brother Pete is my father. I'm Vernon's niece. There is no way in hell I came from Marge."

Harry remained silent for a minute. "I'm from Petunia's side. My mum, her sister, was a muggleborn. She was the only one with magic in the family. Lilly. She and my dad, James Potter were murdered and I was left with the-"

"Harry Fucking Potter?"

"Yes, that's me." He looked shocked. "If you haven't been to a school then you shouldn't have heard of me."

"My parents are magical, retard. They would know about you. Huh. I'm related to Boy-Who-Lives. Funny." _Why didn't my parents mention that to me…?_

I put my sketch book back down on the bed. This was a lot to take in. Harry was a wizard, and Vernon and Petunia treated him badly because of it. Which meant if Harry was right and they sent more letters, Vernon was bound to find out. Which meant my parent's hadn't told them I was a witch. I spose because I was adopted, Vernon probably wouldn't have even thought about it. My older brother Seth, who was Vernon's blood nephew, was a wizard. This family was just fucked up.

"Okay Boy-Who-lives. What do we do now?"

He went from one foot to the other and shrugged. "Pack up your stuff and move it into my room. When they find out, it won't be this room they will be throwing you into."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are they really that bad?"

He smirked. "You have no idea. Pack your stuff and go down to lunch. Don't mention anything to them. This put things out of wack. I was leaving with the Weasley's tonight, to spend the rest of the summer with them. I can't leave you with them. I'll have to ask Mrs Weasley if you can come along with me. Don't mention it. After Lunch, come up here and I'll explain some things to you." He took my mysterious letter with him and left the room, closing the door behind him.

I did as I was told and packed up all of my stuff. It took me until lunch but I got it done. I left the suitcases at the foot of my bed and went down to lunch. Petunia was in the kitchen preparing a warm salad for lunch. She was dressed up, as usual, with no where to go.

I got my self a glass of water and asked her if she needed a hand.

"No, I have it covered. Go tell Vernon lunch is ready." She said, throwing stuff into a bowl. I nodded and wandered around to the living room, were Vernon was reading his Saturday paper. The house was immaculate. Even more so then usual. Maybe they were expecting guests.

"Uncle V, lunch is ready." I said as I glanced at the mantle, sure enough there were no photos of my father on there. Plenty of Vernon, and Marge, and a really fat kid I can only imagine was Dudley.

"Thank you Sa'Tyrra. I'll be there in a second."

I took my que and left.

Lunch was a quiet affair, like it always was. I was bristled with excitement. I would finally have something to take my mind of Spike. All I ever did around the house was mope about him, and draw him in my sketch book. And talk about him-to my self.

After I had finished eating and dishes were done, I excused my self and ran upstairs to Harry's room. I found him at his desk with a cute snowy owl. She hooted and flew over to me. I pet her gently.

"Aren't you a beautiful girl?" I cooed to her, and scratched her under her beak.

"You'll only inflate her ego." Harry answered, not looking up from his letter. "Hedwig, I told you to peck Sirius until he gave you a long answer. Not a short half ass one."

"Sirius Black? How is old Sirius?" I asked as I closed the door behind me and sat on his bed, with Hedwig still on my arm.

"You know Sirius too?" he asked, finally looking up at me. "Is there any one you don't know?"

"Um, the Weasley people you were talking about. The school and just about everything else. I know Sirius and Lupin and I know of his girlfriend Tonks. But that's it. So why don't you tell me?"

_Dinner at 5:30_. I still wasn't used the time dinner was served. I was used to having dinner at 6:30-7. My mind was still reeling from everything Harry had told me in his room. It wasn't hard to believe that the people I was sitting down to dinner with, were racists. Dinner was quiet. Really quiet. No one spoke. I was now dying to see their reaction so I casually brought it up.

"Have you heard of Hogwarts?" I asked picking up my glass to take a sip.

Petunia gasped and dropped her cutlery. Vernon went red and steam should have come out of his ears.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Because… An owl flew in my window with this attached to its leg. I didn't know what it was, so I didn't open it." I presented the unopened Hogwarts Letter. Vernon grabbed it and tore it to pieces. He stood abruptly and knocked his chair over. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me upstairs. Instead of my room, he threw me into Harry's. Harry caught me and held me up.

"You're going back home. I will not have two of you…things in my house! It's bad enough I have to put up with him!" Vernon slammed the door behind him so hard that the room shook.

I burst out laughing and fell to the floor in a hysterical fit. Their reaction was perfect. If looks could kill I would be dead several times over. Now I knew why my dad didn't talk of his brother and his wife often. Harry soon joined me on the floor, laughter racking his body, struggling to breath. The door opened suddenly and a gorgeous pair of identical guys stood in the door way.

"Cheating on our sister already are we Harry?" asked one of them.

"He is a grown boy. He will be doing stupid things from time to time." Replied the other. Both pairs of eyes turned towards me as I struggled to calm myself down. They both had flaming red hair and a few freckles across their angled cheeks. They were both tall, exactly the same height. I smiled at them and flopped myself loosely on the floor.

"I'm Sa'Tyrra. Who are you?"

They tilted their heads to the side and looked me up and down before smirking.

"I'm Gred," said the one to the left.

"I'm Forge," said the one to the right.

I raised an eye brow at the twins. They were hot. They noticed my staring and turned to harry.

"She coming with you?"

I sat upright. "She has a name. And She would like you to use it." I snapped upright to my feet and stalked over to them. I was the same height as both of them and easily looked them in the eyes. "Sa-Tyr-Ra! Sa'Tyrra. Use it." I turned on my heel and made my way to Harry's bed. Sitting down on the hard mattress and running my fingers through my slightly tangled hair. Within seconds I had it back to its straight shiny self and let it fall down my back. I noticed my suitcases sitting at the foot of Harry's bed.

Harry picked his own suitcase out of the dilapidated old cupboard and picked up Hedwig's empty cage of the desk and placed it on top of my suitcases. I waggled my fingers and commanded my suitcases to levitate and directed them towards the door. The twins smiled.

"Someone better then Hermione, Finally." I turned my attention to them to see wands in their hands and Harry's suitcase also floating along next to mine.

Hermione? Ah. That was one of the friends Harry had mentioned earlier. I remained silent and followed the boys down the stairs and into the living room. Only to see a sight I never thought I would never ever see. Vernon and Petunia were pressed back against the wall opposite the fire place shivering and refusing to talk to a nice gentleman with red hair who was asking them how their summer had been. I could only guess this was Mr Weasley. But it was nice to see the bullies I called relatives scared out of their wits. I walked up to my uncle.

"wow Vernon. Afraid of a little wizard? Guess what? Pete's a wizard too. Not as perfect as you thought, hey Uncle? You and Petunia have something in common." I turned to Mr Weasley. "Hi there."

"You're aunt and uncle still don't say much."

"You've met them before? And you came back and tried again? No these two are racial snobs. And should watch their backs. I am not restricted by the schooling laws. I can use my magic outside of it." I grinned at them when they both squeaked.

Mr Weasley frowned, but didn't say anything. I glanced at the roaring fire place that had strangely never been used while I was here.

"Floo Powder?" I groaned. Mr Weasley nodded to me. He turned away from my relatives and looked at his sons.

"Ready to go?"

I can only assumed they nodded to him because he bade my relatives a fare well and ushered me to the fire place. Fred and George went first and disappeared into the flames with the luggage. Harry went next. Then it was my turn. I grimaced.

"Its very easy to do." Mr Weasly said kindly.

"Oh I know how to do it. That's not the problem. I just don't like doing it," I answered back taking a small amount of the powder out of the little bag he was holding.

"Alright then, you want to go to The Burrow." I stepped into the fire place and took a deep breath. I threw the powder at my feet and said the location Mr Weasley had given me. I closed my eyes and was engulfed in flames.

* * *

Still working on the fourth chapter. but please let me know what you think.

KiraJayde


End file.
